


Chosen

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ryuk, Alpha Sayu, Incest, M/M, Mates, Mating, Omega Light, Omegaverse, Trans Light, Trans boy Light, Wetting, a/b/o dynamics, soul mates, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Light is prepared for a normal life as an Omega, until a certain notebook falls and changes everything...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea that struck me like wildfire in the middle of the night, and now it's 3 am and I have to be up at eight. Please tell me what you think of! (feedback is always greatly appreciated ;)) Should I continue this?

Light curled up in his nest, tired out from his lessons and daily exercise and just wanting to nap for a little while (just until his Mama called him to help with dinner…). The nesting material was particularly stiff, and he huffed slightly as he kneaded the blankets so they would be suitably plush for him to cuddle up in. His favorite stuffed animals, Mr Bun (whom he had acquired and named in early childhood) and Cas (a gift for his twelfth birthday) stood sentinel over him as he burrowed deep into the blankets. 

He was just on the brink of sleep when he heard it. A loud “thwump” outside his window splitting the silence. 

He yelped, Omega instincts freezing him and causing him to fall off the bed in surprise. Upon contact, he regained his bearings somewhat, squirming upright. 

Carefully, he crept over to peer outside the window. What appeared to be a small, black book lay on the grass. A book that had appeared from nowhere in their backyard. 

Frowning, Light stared at it, trying to make the print on the front cover swim into focus. It didn't, and with his curiosity wildly unsatisfied he found himself shrugging back into his restrictive lessons clothes. (He hardly wanted a lecture from Mama about presenting as a good and proper little Omega.) 

For a moment, he debated whether or not to put back on his binder. Even if he was only going to the back yard, he'd feel much better being seen with it than without it. But yet… it would be such a hassle to put on, and for only such a short time. He sighed, buttoning the last button on his shirt. It would only be for a second, he decided, and if he was napping right after getting back it would be too much of a struggle to take off. 

He snuck easily down past the kitchen, as Mama was busy with pre-dinner prep and was immersed in the overwhelming scents of cooking. 

Sayu was harder to sneak by, but the younger Alpha just raised an eyebrow and returned to her show as he walked past. A playful slap landed against his bottom as he walked past. “Hey!” He yelped, whipping around. 

Sayu only smirked beatifically up at him. “Have fun, baby bro!”

A small growl slipped out of Light's throat. “I'm three years older than you.”

“And yet you're still my baby!” She cooed. 

Shaking his head at the lost cause, he moved on. The door to the backyard was unlocked, and he slipped outside, fluidly closing the door behind him. The book stared up at him from the grass, almost challenging. 

“Well, what do we have here?” He murmured absentmindedly, scooping it into his arms. Emblazoned across the cover in a shimmering silver substance read “Death note”. “What is this?” He whispered, thumbing open the book to the first page.

“It's a tool.” Rasped a harsh voice, deep and abraded, from somewhere above him. 

He looked up in surprise, eyes meeting glowing yellow and- Light froze, neurons firing all in an instant, frozen and shaking with the urge to run, a terrible pressure building and choked in his throat and- warm urine trickled from his underwear down a pant leg to pool in the grass, a pungent odor filling the air. The creature above him only seemed to leer. 

“Wh-what are you?” Light whimpered, neck bowing to show his scent gland in an act of submission. The creature before him smelled overwhelmingly like an Alpha, which triggered his desire to be submissive, but it looked far from human. 

“A shinigami.” It said simply, a hint of humor in its voice. “And you are my mate.” 

Light balked. “Th-that can't be right! Mama is supposed to help pick out my mate for me! An-and you're not even a real Alpha!” 

The extreme stress of the situation crashed into him all at once, and he found himself shaking. The shinigami frowned, reaching out an over-sized claw to gently pet at Light. “Don't cry!” He huffed. Light yelped and flinched back, staring up at the shinigami wide eyed.

“P-please don't hurt me, sir!” He whined. 

The shinigami frowned. “Of course not, you're my mate. And my name is Ryuk.” 

“Please stop calling me your mate!” This couldn't be true, this couldn't be true at all. He must have been dreaming. Of course, there were stories like this, of shinigami taking a liking to an Omega and kidnapping and mating with them. He had read all about them in the mythology books he had smuggled from his father’s library. But those had to be stories. And he had to be hallucinating. 

Ryuk’s face took on an expression close to a pout, and Light shuddered. “S-sorry sir…”

“Don't be. And lighten up kiddo, being the mate of a shinigami certainly isn't as bad as you think it is. And I'm Ryuk, remember?” He nudged Light with his arm, and with a sickening fascination Light realized he was trying to joke with him. He shook the thought off. 

“B-but you're not an Alpha!” Light stared up at Ryuk. How could a not-Alpha mate with him properly? Although Ryuk did smell eerily similar to one, certainly he lacked the proper equipment and chemistry. He wasn't even human…

“Am I not one? Shinigamis share many traits with your Alphas, enough so that we're quite able to satisfyingly mate and breed with Omegas like yourself. Don't worry kiddo, you'll be just as taken care of, if not moreso, than if a regular Alpha had tried to claim you.” 

The world seemed to spin as Light wobbled in place. Piss soaked his dress pants and the pungent scent of urine saturated the air, sure to draw unwelcome attention from lurking Alphas, and the sun beat oppressively down on him, skewering his vision in two as Ryuk just beamed at him, grinning blissfully as he stared at Light like he owned him and- it was too much. All too much. A long, low keen escaped Light as he rocked back and forth, Ryuk scrambling to comfort him. 

The slam of the back door did little to diffuse the tension. Comforting reality finally jolted into him as small, strong arms encircled his waist and buried him in an achingly familiar hug. “Sayu?” He finally whispered. 

“Oh Light. What happened?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems the story that received the least attention is destined to be the one that I take the most interest in and can actually write. Oh well, here's chapter 2! Please tell me what you think and give me any feedback (positive or negative) you have!

Light balked. It seemed Sayu had somehow missed Ryuk, considering how she appeared calm, and entirely focused on him. “Light? Come on baby bro, quit scaring me! What happened?”

He gulped in a breath of air. His pants were soaked through (and starting to chafe against his legs), and his fear hormones had spiked considerably. There was no way he could play this off. “Saw something.”

“Worth screaming over?” Sayu looked concerned. Her large brown eyes stared up at him worriedly. 

“Monster. S-saw a monster! R-right there!” The whine crept back into his voice as he pointed at Ryuk.

Ryuk simply huffed at the attention, his wings flicking in irritation and amusement. “I'm not a monster!” Light tried to ignore him, again made queasy by how… humanlike he acted. A small shiver rippled through him at the half smile on Ryuk’s face. 

“Light? There's nothing there…” Sayu’s voice had taken on the soothing timbre only an Alpha possessed, and Light could already feel himself melting in her arms. Despite that, his heart thumped at the worry in her tone. She sounded like Mama. 

“There is too!” He hated how childish he sounded, voice going high-pitched even as he tried to remain level headed, but he couldn't have Sayu abandon him to Ryuk. His hand grabbed at Sayu’s sleeve weakly, and he tried to pull. 

Sayu grunted and let him clutch her arm to himself. “What's gotten into you?!” She asked, running a thumb up and down Light’s slightly shaking arm. 

“Monster!” Light wailed louder, trying to creep behind her. She let him, eyes traveling to where Light had been pointing. 

“... I just don't see anything. Did you see a bird or something that moved really quickly? Is that why you're so spooked?” Her voice sounded calm, but Light had known her long enough to sense the edge beneath. 

“No! Right there!” He pointed again. 

Ryuk snorted. “She can't see me. Not unless she touches the Death Note.” He motioned to the small book that had somehow made its way back into his arms. 

Sayu squinted harder. “... I still don't see it. And please be softer, ok? Mom can't know you're out here.” A hand drifted to rub down Light’s arm consolingly, and a soft coo fell from her mouth, sweet like a lullabye. 

“Still a monster.” Light winced at his voice, now near a childish grumble. And yet he couldn't stop himself. 

“Well, what does it look like?” Sayu asked, squeezing him gently. Her fingers traced the small hairs on his arm. 

“He's big and scary, with sharp pointy teeth and he's all black and he has feathery wings and he's staring RIGHT AT ME!” His words ended in a wail as Ryuk stepped forward. Distress poured off of Light like water. 

A loud thump sounded from the house, the door banging open. Light whipped around and whimpered. Mama, still in her cooking apron and glaring imposingly, stood in the doorway. “You're not allowed to be outside without me or your Papa, Light.” Her voice was final. 

Sayu leveled a strained yet sheepish grin at Mama, and stepped partially in front of Light. “I was just bringing Light outside to stretch his legs a little, Mom! You know how cooped up he gets after his studies, and he just wanted to pick some flowers for you!” 

“I wore my lessons clothes too, Mama! Just like you said I have too!” Light chipped in, looking at her wide eyed, while trying to ignore Ryuk in the corner of his eye. 

Mama still didn't seem convinced. Her arms folded over themselves as she stared at them. “He still needs an adult to watch over him. Do you really think he could fight off a full grown Alpha?” Her voice hung heavy. “And I heard a scream. Why did he scream?”

Sayu gulped. “Well, while I was with him Light uh, saw something and-”

“A monster. I saw a monster! And he's right there!” Light broke in, the whine still creeping into his voice. 

Sachiko glared at Sayu, before turning to Light, eyes softening. “What did you see, baby? Was it an Alpha?”

“Smelled like an Alpha. But he's really big and scary looking! And he's right there!” Light pointed a shaking hand at Ryuk. Even as Ryuk shook his head tiredly, Light still clung to the desperate hope that Mama would see him. That Mama would keep him safe. 

“Baby boy… there's nothing there.” Mama sounded tired. She strode forward, past Light even as he tried to grab at her to stop her, and waved a hand through Ryuk. “See baby? Nothing but air.”

Light sniffed, eyes still wide and heart still thumping unevenly as he looked at Ryuk leering at him. “He scares me, Mama.” He whimpered quietly. That seemed to wipe the grin off Ryuk’s face, and the overlarge teeth twisted into something akin to a frown. 

“Li-ight, don't be mean! Am I really that ugly?” He joked, nudging a wing at him. Light only trembled. 

Sayu frowned and hugged Light harder. “Mom, you're scaring him!” 

Mama frowned. “No, something else is. And don't talk to me like that, you're in enough hot water as it is, missy. The monster won't hurt you while I'm around, ok Light? And we'll tell Papa when he gets home, ok? Nothing to worry about now!” She beamed, ruffling Light’s hair as she went passed him. She stopped to sniff, a frown crossing her face. “He wet himself? All over his dress clothes?” 

Sayu sighed. “... Yeah. Poor thing was really scared.”

“Well then get in there and finish dinner, will you? I'll take him in for a bath, and then he’ll be punished for his disobedience.” Absentmindedly, she ran a hand through Light’s hair as she talked. 

“But Mom, don't you think he's been through enough? He's shaking!” Sayu pleaded. 

“He’ll only learn if he's punished consistently.” Her tone left no room for argument. “Now come on, Light. Those clothes must be awfully sticky.” She crooned to Light softly, the small smile returning. Light nodded dully and followed behind her, casting a backward glance at Ryuk as he was lead inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be my last update for a lil bit, seeing as I'll be without wifi for a few days. Comments keep me going ;). (Also please tell me what you think about the story so far!)

Light shivered as he stood naked in front of the tub, one hand over his chest while the other fanned over his privates in a futile attempt to keep the shinigami from seeing him. Ryuk, ever grinning, bobbed in the corner of the bathroom, perched precariously on top of the medicine cabinet. His wings wiggled with the force of keeping him upright. 

A small sigh left Light as he turned away, focusing instead on the steaming water splashing into the large basin of the tub. Mama sat by the spout, having made the water pour in and now bent over to scrounge for Light’s favorite tub toys. She placed Mr Ducky, a small yellow duck with a smooshed-in beak, on the side of the bath, before turning back to the mess of toys in the cabinet that Light had accumulated over the years. 

“How many do you want, baby? Two or three?” 

“Three, Mama! Mr Ducky needs his friends, Clara and Sara!” He pouted, voice still near a whine. He normally tried not to act like this, and yet… The stress of the day had taken its toll on him, and all he wanted to do was curl up in his nest. 

“Fine, Baby.” With a sigh, Sachiko dug in the pile for the two light green rubber duckies buried somewhere in the mess. 

When the tub was full and all the toys inside, Sachiko helped Light lower himself in. He groaned as his aching body met the warm water, and sunk until it rose to his chin. “Feels nice, Mama…” he hummed. 

A lazy grin spread over her as she stroked his face. “I bet it does, baby boy. Now sit up and open your legs real wide so Mama can clean you up.” She tapped his side gently. 

Light giggled and complied, legs opening eagerly to accommodated her. He tried his best to push the curious face of Ryuk, peering over Mama, to the back of his mind. 

“Can you use the nice washcloth, Mama? The one that doesn't feel all scratchy on my privates?” He asked, wiggling his legs and staring pleadingly up at her. 

“Ok baby, but only because you asked.” She sighed, almost tiredly, and placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving to get the washcloth. Light stuck his tongue out at Ryuk while he waited. Ryuk only looked hurt. 

When Mama came back, she set right to work in cleaning out Light’s privates. The washcloth was already covered in soap, and she crooned gently as she rubbed all over his slit. A small whine left him as the nubby towel dipped into his opening and rooted around. 

Mama hummed gently while she worked, a small smile on her face. “My, baby, you're getting awfully hairy down here. Mama’ll have to shave you soon!” She tapped at his thigh as she talked. Squeaking, Light tried not to close his legs. Mama shaving his privates always left him feeling funny, and he wasn't sure he wanted to repeat that again.

Behind Mama, Ryuk peered down at them with interest. “Shaving?” He mouthed. Light hissed. 

“Light!” Mama chastised, slapping at his pussy. “Bad! What's gotten into you?” 

“The Monster's being mean, Mama!” He whined, slinking down into the tub. 

“Are you still on about that ‘Monster’?” She sighed heavily. “He's not real, alright?”

“He is too, Mama! He's sitting right there?” Light desperately pointed at the counter, where Ryuk sat and shrugged at him innocently. 

“Stop this nonsense, Light!” Mama had grown sterner. “You're already getting a spanking. Do you want to make it two?”

Light cowed. “No Mama…”

The rest of the bath passed in silence, with Mama washing and drying his parts roughly. When it was over, she simply pulled Light into her arms and wrapped a towel around him. 

“When you're dry, I want you to meet me in the living room, Mister.” Her voice was firm. 

Light nodded meekly and curled protectively into the towel. “Yes Mama.”

“Good.” With a last kiss to his forehead, she left the room. 

Ryuk sat up, wings flapping as they stretched. “Sorry for getting you in trouble, Kiddo…” Light simply ignored him. 

Huffing slightly, he rubbed the towel all over himself, taking special care to rub between his legs, and pulled on the soft playclothes Mama had left for him. His hair still felt damp, but he tried to ignore it. It was the least of his worries now. 

Ryuk followed him out to the livingroom, an expression that if it had been made by a human Light would have labeled sheepish plastered across his face. He tried not to pay him any mind. Mama was waiting. 

She sat on the couch, a small smile on her face that hardly reached her eyes. “You can leave your pants right here, Sweetie.” She gently patted the couch cushion beside her. Fighting down a whimper, Light pulled off his leggings and briefs, placing the garments by Mama. 

Mama smiled wider, like a cat, and smoothed her hand across her lap. “You know the drill.”

Light gulped and complied, gently laying himself across her lap. A smooth, long-nailed hand stroked his bottom. Light whined smallly. 

Above him, Ryuk perched dangerously on the couch top, eerie yellow eyes staring down at Light. Light sniffed and ached to stick his tongue out at him. 

“Do you know why you're getting this spanking?”

“Cause I disobeyed you and went outside without you.” It was best to get this part over quickly. Mama always hit harder if he tried to draw it out. 

She hummed in agreement. “And what do you say, Sweet pea?”

“Sorry Mama?” He said innocently. 

“Very good.” A harsh hand thwacked against his bottom. 

“Ow!” Light yelped, bottom stinging. Tears pricked his eyes as the hand again slammed into him. 

Mama stopped for a second, hand rubbing at his tender flesh to rid him of the sting. “This is what happens when you act out, baby.” She said dolefully. Light whimpered, head hanging in submission. 

The next slap hit right where the first had fallen, pain shooting through Light on contact. A strangled wail choked out of him, even as Mama’s hand hit again and again on his bottom. 

Heat poured off of him, and what felt like a thousand tiny needles drove into his tender skin. Small sobs left him as he desperately attempted to wriggle away. 

“No Light!” Mama chided evenly, propping up her knee so the previously untouched regions of his bottom lay bare. 

“Mama no!” The scream tore from his throat as she laid into him. Smack after smack tortured him, until he was a sobbing mess over Mama’s lap. 

“Almost done, Sweetie.” She cooed into his ear, a finger gently stroking his throat. Strong hands turned him over so his bottom met Mama’s lap and his legs splayed apart. 

“Mama?” Light asked tearfully, dread pooling in his stomach. 

“You were very naughty today, Sweetie, and that deserves punishment.” Her hand gently stroked along his privates, her nails digging in ever so slightly. 

“Please…” he whimpered sadly, legs itching to close. 

“No.” Mama sighed. 

“THWAP!” The first hit felt like lava.

“Noo!” Light moaned, legs spasming together. Irritatedly, Mama thrust his legs back apart. 

“Keep still.” She growled. Another smack, this time to his opening, slammed into him. 

“No!” He sobbed. His privates had started to drip all over Mama’s hand even as they burned. 

Mama stopped, white gunk smeared on her hand. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Light? Is this what I think it is?” Light shook his head frantically. 

Mama sighed. “This is very dirty, baby boy. Your punishment is over for now, but I'll be having a talk with Papa about this later. Well, that and your ‘Monster’.” 

Light nodded gratefully, not even caring at how dismissive she sounded of Ryuk. (He was really real, after all). “Ok, Mama.”

The small smile from before returned to her face. “Now, does my little baby boy want a heating pad for his owwies?” 

Light nodded, a tentative smile upturning his face. “Please Mama!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit on the shorter side, but I'll be updating soon, don't worry! As always, tell me what you think done below! (Reviews keep me going ;))

Contritely, Light sat on the pillow Mama had laid out for him, the heating pad doing wonders for his bottom. His leggings had been hastily pulled back on after the spanking, and he had been placed on the heating pad and pillow on a chair in the kitchen as Mama bustled to finish dinner in time for Papa, as Sayu, not much of a cook, had done little while she had been helping Light. 

From her place at the table peeling carrots, Sayu was in perfect position to send Light over-exaggerated pantomimes of her emotions as she worked. Her face was stuck in an overly large frown of disgust just when the doorbell rang. 

“Papa!” Light squealed, jumping to his feet and dashing towards the door, the pain in his bottom all but forgotten. The door cracked open, and there stood Papa. 

He grinned widely, arms opening just as Light crashed into him, straining on tippy toes to deliver slobbery kisses to Papa’s face. 

Papa laughed, the deep belly laugh that he only reserved for Light, and kissed him back, with one long peck to his cheekbone. 

Behind them, Sayu had padded up. “Hello, Father.” She sounded subdued, and Light craned his neck back, concerned. 

“Hello Sayu.” Papa, arms still clasped around Light, nodded at her. The wiry hairs of his mustache brushed against Light’s forehead, and a high-pitched giggle left Light. 

Papa looked down, nuzzling his mustache into Light again. “Did you like that, baby boy?”

Light shrieked in response, jokingly pushing him away. When Light glanced back, Sayu was still stiff. 

“Honey?” Mama’s voiced echoed from the the hall, along with her advancing footsteps. 

“Yes dear?” Papa called back, hoisting Light into one arm before extending the other to hug Mama. Light tittered slightly at the heat of all three of them pressed together. 

“I was just making dinner. Light had to be disciplined today, otherwise I would have had dinner on the table earlier.” She smiled thinly. 

“Light?” Papa looked at him in concern. “My little prince acted up? That's not like you!” Hurt clouded his eyes. 

Light flushed, looking down. “M’ real sorry, Papa! But there was a monster, I swear!”

“A monster?” Papa’s face drew tight with concern. “Did it hurt you, baby?”

“N-no, only Mama hurt me, but that's just because I was bad…”

“Soichiro!” Mama squawked. “Don't encourage him!”

Light flinched. Angry tears welled in his eyes at the knowledge that Mama still didn't believe him. Of course, the punishment had told him of that, but he had still held onto the small hope that it was for going outside. 

“Now now, dear. It's not right to dismiss our little boy’s worries. This is obviously troubling him. Tell me, Light, what does the monster look like?”

Light thought for a moment. “Well, he's really big, with a long stretched out face, kinda like a clown, and his body is covered in black feathers. But he's wearing leather, like a biker!” 

Papa nodded, making the noises that meant he was thinking. “That does indeed sound scary, Light. You're very brave for dealing with it like such a big boy.” His hand went to ruffle Light’s hair. 

Giggling, Light nodded. “It was really scary, Papa. The monster said I had to be his mate, but he's really mean looking and ugly, so I didn't want any of that!” Behind him, Ryuk shot him a rather over-exaggerated frown. 

Papa stopped cold, his hand still in Light’s hair. “What did you say, Light?” He asked. 

“The monster is really ugly!”

“Before that. You said it wanted to mate with you.”

Feeling like he had done something wrong, Light conceded. “Well, not mate me exactly. Just that he was my soul mate.”

“And where is this monster now?”

“Right there!” Light pointed at Ryuk, who just grumbled under his breath. 

Papa looked over, sniffing the air twice. “I don't sense anything, Light-chan.” He sighed. Still, when his eyes met Light’s they were troubled. “Tell me, have you been feeling any… differently before this? Any closer to heat?”

“N-no, Papa! My heat was just a little while ago, remember? You helped me through it!” 

“I- of course.” Papa coughed gruffly. “I'll be speaking to your Mama about this later. Now, wouldn't it be fun if me and you spent some time together while the girls made dinner?” Papa didn't seem to notice the huffy look that Mama got on her face at that.

“Yes Papa!” He really didn't want to face Mama just then. 

Papa smiled, his smile that meant Light had been extra special good, and carried him into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! Please enjoy (and comment on) this new installment! Also, please feel free to talk to me on tumblr @ill-ratte !

Dinner had passed at a slow pace, with Light nestled in his Papa’s lap as he talked about all of the big concepts like politics and the workplace. Light nodded his head at the appropriate places, and had even tried to chime in when he thought he could add something. All that led to was Papa chuckling as he ruffled Light’s hair and chided him with “Don't worry your little Omega head. These are just Alpha topics, alright?”

“But Paaaaaapa!” Light whined, kicking his feet. “Wanna talk with you. Never really get to when you're home.”

Papa sighed and shifted him closer, so he sat right flush against his chest. “Of course, baby. What would you like to talk about?” Behind him, Light watched in confusion as Sayu’s eyes narrowed. 

“Well, what did you do at work today?”

“I took care of bad guys, like Papa always does!” Papa’s chest puffed out as he smiled gently, and Light giggled. 

“You're so brave, Papa! Wanna be like you when I'm older!” 

Papa’s smile fell. “You can be a big and strong Omega who protects his family, sweetie. Won't that be nice?”

Light sighed. “Yes, Papa.” It wasn't like he didn't know that he couldn't. But sometimes he hoped, and Papa never tried to refuse him of anything…

“Why don't we have Light settle in for the night?” Mama cut in. “He must be so tired after all of his big boy adventures!”

Light nodded, a small yawn escaping him. “I guess… Monsters are very scary!” He tried to ignore the look that Mama sent Papa. 

“Well, I'll help him to bed then! Maybe we can read a story together Light-chan?”

“I'll go with you too.” Sayu rose from the table. Light was almost sure she was grinning. “I haven't really had my baby bro to myself for awhile.”

“That's fine.” Said Papa. Carefully, he hoisted Light onto his hip, placing a hand on his bottom so he wouldn't fall off. 

“Hold on tight, ok little prince?”

Light giggled at the nickname, scooting up his side so he was better held. “Does that make you my knight in shining armor, Papa?”

Something like a grin broke across Papa’s face. “I believe that it does.” 

XxXxX

In the bed, Light snuggled his stuffed animals tightly to his chest. Papa had just finished his bedtime story, and was currently tucking in his blankets so they snuggly wrapped Light. 

“Like a birthday present.” Papa hummed to himself as he pressed the sheets under him. 

“My present.” Ryuk dolefully whispered from the corner. 

Light could only grimace; he didn't want to disturb Papa. 

“Are you done now?” Came Sayu’s voice from her seat on the rocking chair. She had been there for all of story time, watching him and Papa and making the kind of clicking noises with her tongue that Mama liked to make when he messed up in his lessons. 

Papa didn't look at her, he only kissed Light’s forehead and told him to not let the bedbugs bite (he pinched Light’s tummy when he said it) before getting up to leave. 

“Doesn't your mother need help in the kitchen?” He asked Sayu as he left. Sayu only growled lowly in response, and Light tried to cower in the covers. 

“Light? You know I didn't mean to scare you, right baby?” Sayu was somehow above him now, and Light stared at her wide-eyed. His tummy felt sick at the thought of the monster just watching him, and Sayu’s angryness at Papa made him confused. She had been like this before, but still. Papa was nice!

“Please talk to me, baby bro. I want to help you!” Light almost couldn't resist the strain in his sister’s tone. Almost. 

“Go away. I'm sleeping.”

With a last sigh, Sayu turned off the light and left the room. 

“What was that all about?” Ryuk piped up from the corner. The look on his face, or what Light could spy through the gloom, seemed awfully concerned. 

“What do you care?” He sniffled, burrowing deeper into his covers. At least now that the Alphas were gone, he could properly create his nest. 

“You're my mate. It's my job to care!”  
Ryuk sounded irritated, and Light flinched. Angry Alphas were scary Alphas, and Light wanted none of that, especially in his nest space. 

“Kiddo, what's wrong? Did I scare you?” Suddenly, Ryuk’s face was right over his. Light fought back a scream. 

“Bad!” He yelped, giving Ryuk his best Omega hiss. Ryuk didn't seem to care. 

“What? Was only trying to see if you're ok…” 

Something about the moping expression on Ryuk’s face made Light soften. “Fine. I'm fine. Now why are you still here?”

Something like a sigh left Ryuk. “I think it would be better if I explained everything, Lighto.” 

Light huffed internally at the name. “Like what? Like how you think you're my mate?” 

Ryuk grinned, and Light found he rather liked it, except for the situation surrounding it; Ryuk looked kind of like a big puppy. A big and toothy puppy, but a puppy nonetheless. 

“Exactly, kiddo. See, shinigami, they're not able to reproduce with other shinigami. It's more of a preventative measure, so their won't be too many of us floating around and trying to eat everyone. But, we do still need to produce. So we use Omegas for that.”

Light balked. “N-n-nooooooooo!” It was quiet, but all of his pent up fear leaked into his tone as he fought the urge to let loose a stream of urine. “Don't wanna be pregnant!”

Immediately, Ryuk’s wings enclosed him, brushing against him and caressing him until somehow Light felt calm. “H-how?” He whispered. 

“Shinigami are like your Alphas, Light. And when we see our mate, the bond happens in an instant.” The wings curled even closer around him, gently fluffing against his back and keeping Light from screaming. Still, hot tears trickled onto his face. 

“Want Papa!” He whined. Ryuk only pulled closer. 

“Uhh… Daddy’s here, Daddy’s gotcha?” Gangly arms awkwardly encircled Light as he sobbed to himself. 

“Want my Papa!” Light wailed now, thrashing in his nest. Even the before-calming touch of Ryuk’s wings weren't enough to keep him from screaming. “PAPAAAAAAA!!!!!!”

The loud thud of Papa on the stairs calmed Light enough for him to stop himself from thrashing out of his nest. 

“Light?!” The voice thundered from the doorway, before his Papa rushed in to pull Light safely into his arms. “Light, are you hurt?”

Small sobs left Light as he desperately attempted to attach himself to Papa. “Don't wanna be mated Papa! Don't wanna be touched down there by a monster!”

Papa froze, before slowly looking down at Light. “Wh-what?”

“Don't wanna have the monster’s pups!” The words came out half incoherent. 

Papa’s arms tightened. Long, soothing strokes from his tongue lapped against Light’s hair. “He isn't going to do anything, ok Light? Papa is going to be right here with you all night.”

Light could only nod as he whimpered. 

Papa simply laid down with Light in his nest, not even bothering to take off his stuffy work clothes, as he continued to groom Light’s hair. “I'm going to keep you safe, baby boy. Papa will protect his little prince.”

When Light woke up, he was face down in his nest. He was still in Papa’s arms, but Papa was awake and lying over him. 

“Papa? Don't you have work?” Light whispered. A pang of guilt shot through him, but he pushed it away

“Works not important. What's important is you.” He crooned into Light’s ear. His breath tickled the tiny hairs on Light’s neck, and Light giggled half-heartedly at the contact. 

“Although, we do have one very important thing to do today.” Something in Papa’s tone had changed, and a small squirmy feeling filled his tummy. “Your Mama and I have given this very serious thought, and have decided that it's for the best.”

“Wh-what is, Papa?”

“We're having you see a therapist.”


End file.
